marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heimdall
* * * |movie = *''Thor'' *''The Avengers'' *''Thor: The Dark World'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Thor: Ragnarok'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Thor: Love and Thunder'' *''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' (mentioned) *''War of the Realms'' |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Idris Elba |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Heimdall is an Asgardian blessed with sensory capabilities far beyond those of other Asgardians, and these senses have been put to use placing him in the role of gatekeeper to Asgard at his observatory on the Bifrost Bridge. He could see and hear nearly everything that happens in the Nine Realms. Despite vowing to obey the orders of Odin Borson, Heimdall was prepared to commit treason if it meant protecting the Realms, as he allowed the Warriors Three to return Thor from Midgard to defeat Loki. When Asgard was attacked by the Dark Elves, Heimdall discovered his powers were blocked by the Elves so he was forced to once again commit treason to help Thor destroy Malekith and protect the Nine Realms. Under Loki's disguised regime over Asgard, Heimdall was banished from his position. When Hela took control over Asgard, Heimdall hid the Asgardian citizens from her and with the help of Thor, he evacuated them from Asgard before Ragnarök. He then joined their new king Thor on their trip to Earth. On their way, the Statesman was attacked by Thanos and the Black Order, who overthrew the ship. Summoning a last shred of dark magic, Heimdall was able to teleport the Hulk to Earth using the Bifrost before he was killed by Thanos. Powers and Abilities Powers Heimdall possesses all the typical superhuman attributes common go the Gods of Asgard: *'Superhuman Strength': Like all members of his race, Heimdall is superhumanly strong. He is somewhat stronger than the average male Asgardian and is capable of lifting about 50 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Heimdall, despite his great size, can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Heimdall's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Heimdall never sleeps. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue': The tissues of Heimdall's body have about 3 times the density of the bodily tissues of a human being. This contributes, somewhat, to Heimdall's superhuman strength and weight. *'Superhuman Durability': Heimdall's body is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Heimdall can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful impact forces without sustaining injury. *'Superhuman Agility': Heimdall's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Heimdall's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Extended Longevity': Heimdall, like all Asgardians, ages at a rate that is considerably slower than an ordinary human. However, the aging process of the Asgardians isn't completely halted as it is with some other of Earth's god pantheons. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his resistance to injury, Heimdall can sustain physical injury if exposed to a sufficiently powerful force or weapon. However, if injured, his godly life force and metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human. However, Heimdall isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. External Links * Category:Asgardians Category:Avengers Category:Einherjar Category:Heroes Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Males Category:Resurrected Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Members